wolves_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Merra
Merra is a Red Wolf- Grey Wolf hybrid. She is the female Alpha of the Pack of Prickly Thorns. Description Appearance: Merra is a hybrid between the Red Wolf and Grey Wolf species, which is very unusual. She is a beautiful wolf who is slender, with tawny fur and dark brown eyes. Her tail is bushy and her ears and snout are slightly rounded. She has short fangs, which made it hard for her to eat in her youth. She also has an elongated snout. Personality: Merra is very clever, and very skilled at hunting. Because of her light frame, she does not have much strength, and in combat, makes very close escapes from heftier wolves. She is a dominant wolf who uses physical aggression to show her power. Even though she appears a quiet and shy wolf, she has a vicious tendency and lets nothing harm her loved ones. Merra is also evasive of questions about her family and emotions, and prefers to keep on an impassive mask. However, she is very loving with her mate Streak, and has an fondness for pups that most wolves would not suspect her of having. Biography Puphood: Merra was born outside of a pack, hence her Lone Wolf name. She was born to a Lone Wolf mother and father, and traveled in their family group. This group consisted of her parents with nine other siblings. She traveled with them until she was about a year old. There, she parted to seek her own territory. Adolescence On her journey, she discovered the Packs. After watching them for a few days, she decided to join. Being a Lone Wolf gave her their slyness and cunning personality, and the viciousness that Pack wolves deemed below their honor. When joining them, she was placed in the bottom ranks. Using these qualities, she challenged wolves and fought her way up, until she was appointed Beta. Always having a very power-hungry nature, she knew the only way to rise in the ranks was to become Alpha or his mate. She began to plot a death for the current Alpha's- Thorn's- mate, but never got a chance to execute her plan. Thorn the Alpha replaced his former mate with Merra purely of his own accord. To Merra, this was a good turn of events, but there were faults. She was now hated by the former mate, and she did not love Thorn. He was too arrogant and stupid for her liking. However, she was enjoying the power that came with her position, and not a day did pass where she did not use it. Adulthood Sometime around her twenty-fourth season, Streak and his family came to the pack. He and his littermates were about thirty seasons old, while the other members of their family grouping were older. She was shocked to discover Wind had fathered them, and at first was for sending them out with a brutal beating. But then Streak caught her eye, and she thought him a very promising wolf. Merra eventually decided on keeping them, on the conditions that they contributed greatly to the pack. While this was happening, threats from other packs were stronger. Merra and her mate worked steadily to counter their attacks, but even the vicious she-wolf was at loss. The others just had greater numbers and strength force. Surprisingly, the most helpful wolf was Streak. He had a cunning mind that thought in a different way than hers. Merra was all too glad to work with him, and with both ruthless and sly minds together, they managed to beat the other packs back with few losses. The only great loss suffered was for the Alpha: Merra no longer had even the slightest chance of falling in love with him. He had proven himself useless in the struggles, and she had fallen for Streak. She never let him know it, but encouraged him to fight his way up as she did. When he was Beta, she gave him the final push to fight Thorn. Streak managed to overpower him, and soon killed him. He rose to the Alpha position, keeping Merra as Alpha Female, to her delight. Streak had also always loved her, which was part of the reason he fought Thorn. Rankings Warriors: Lowest Rank for 2 seasons. Warriors: Challenged another wolf, rose to 5th highest for 4 seasons. Warriors: Challenged second highest wolf, rose to that rank for 4 seasons. Warriors: Challenges highest warrior, failed. Stayed in 2nd highest rank. Warriors: Challenged highest warrior, rose to that rank for a season. Beta: Challenged Beta female, rose to that rank. Stayed there for five seasons. Alpha Female: Was promoted to Alpha's mate, current position. Relationships Family/ Family through Streak. Streak Merra truly loves Streak, and the two are inseparable. They both have a cunning, vicious nature that can be toned down when in their Packs, but brought to its maximum when at war with others. They are both clever wolves that rarely, if ever, are outsmarted. Merra is a very loyal Alpha Female, but gives Streak a piece of her mind when needed. When the two fight, they forgive each other quickly. Streak has been Merra's sole confident since pup hood, and she will serve him as Alpha Female till her death. Thorn Merra was chosen by Thorn as Alpha female, but she despised him. He was arrogant, and a coward in battle. She resented every moment with him, and took every oppurtunity to make him look like a fool. Thorn never rebuked her, being very much in awe of his mate. However, when he tried to subdue her, she bounded back with alarming ferocity. Still, Thorn believed she would be a loyal Alpha Female, in his arrogance. When Streak arrived, Thorn was very bad-tempered with his mate, suspecting that something was going on between both wolves. He never figured out that Merra egged Streak on to fight him, but in his dying moments, he realized she had been the wrong choice. Ylime Ylime's soft personality and Merra's tough one prevented the two from becoming close. It was their fondness for pups that made them both friends. While Merra has never considered Ylime as a very important friend, she is grateful to the she-wolf for allowing her to bring her softer side out. Ylime never acts surprised when Merra becomes affectionate towards pups, or shows her caring side. And Merra's enduring personality has rubbed off a little on Ylime, making her a stronger wolf. Merra trusts Ylime to hold her secrets, as does Ylime. However, Ylime has not told Merra of her love for Galaxy, something she considers too close to her heart to share. Greza Merra and Greza have an uneasy relationship. Both have quick tongues, but Merra thinks more before she speaks. The rockiness of their relationship is mostly due to their history. Greza arrived at the Pack of Prickly Thorns when Merra was still Thorn's mate. Although Merra hated the Alpha, Greza fell in love with him. She resented Merra for holding Thorn's heart, not knowing that the two did not share mutual affection. Later on, she came to understand that Merra never had Thorn's love, and became a little less tense in the Alpha Female's presence. However, Merra sees Greza as a threat to her authority, and the two will never be friends. Rose Despite Rose's similarity to her sister, Merra gets along with her. They can both be assertive, but soft at the same time. Rose has a deep respect for the Alpha Female, and longs to be like her. Merra also admired Rose's spirit, and how she had taken care of her family as Lone Wolves. Merra does not get close to many wolves, and considering that, she and Rose are good companions. Swirl This playful wolf and Merra have an odd relationship. Merra is bemused and puzzled by Swirl's easygoing nature, while the latter views the former as an item of worship. Swirl is greatly in awe and fascination of her Alpha Female. She is fiercely loyal and protective of Merra, who has become a sort of mother figure. Since Nila left Swirl and her siblings when Swirl was hardly out of puphood, she attached herself to Merra. The role of almost-mother is something Merra has become to accept, and she has become very fond of her faithful warrior. Whatever happens, Swirl and Merra will always fight side by side. Muzzle Ever since they first met, Muzzle troubled Merra. He seemed to evasive, with a sly exterior and glint in his eye. She immediately felt wary of the wolf, feeling that he was not below murder. They shared mutual dislike, but Merra was distressed when Muzzle left, because it had been so long since she had seen a wolf challenge another, and also because he was Streak's brother. Friends Whisp Other Wolves Galaxy Merra and Galaxy have no deep relationship, but she trusts him as a warrior. The Alpha Female knows he is loyal to her, and counts him as a very valuable Packmate. Skills and Health Merra is a relatively healthy wolf, though being an unusual hybrid gave her unusual conditions, such as her short fangs. She also grew her adult fangs later than her littermates, around the age of eight seasons. t Category:Characters Category:Blaze's Characters. Category:Living Category:Pack of Prickly Thorns Member Category:Warrior Category:Beta Category:Alpha Fe [[Category:Outsiders Category:Alpha Female Category:Females [[Category:Former